Let me Love you
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Just a short Axel and Roxas Valentines. All the little things Axel does for Roxas on a special day. I might continue it one day.


_**Let me Love you**_

**AN: This is a gift fic for the wonderful Hopelessdreamer56 here on FF or checkered-light over on Tumblr. Possibly my only favorite best friend I've met on the internet and this is my somewhat late Valentines day gift to her.**

* * *

Axel let out a huge sigh as he walked out of the flower shop, he knew he should have pre ordered the roses, that would have been smart. But he had been stupid and decided to wait until the night before. His date with Roxas was to go all day tomorrow; he had it all planned out.

First he was going to take Roxas out for breakfast in the park, hidden under a large willow tree he and Roxas had spent many a night and day laying under just talking. Then he would take Roxas out to dinner, and finally to the aquarium to spend the night in the room alone with Axel under the orca tank. He had a plethora of Disney movies that he download onto his computer and he had the hulking laptop all packed up to go with them so they could watch movies all night, Free Willy of course being one of the pirated movies.

Axel's shoulder bumped into someone and he spun around, letting the angered man yell at him for a few moments with his head down. Dealing with an idiot man was not on his to do list.

Axel was twenty-five, he and Roxas had managed to keep up their relationship since his senior year, even with those three years apart Axel went through the American music system to become concert master and one of the most sought out violinists on the planet. Every day he had written Roxas a letter but never mailed it, too ashamed that he'd said it would be best for them to not be exclusive. In those days he had been scared of getting a phone call of Roxas crying saying he'd kissed someone else, that someone had thrown themselves at him on a drunken night.

In those days he was still too much of a child.

It took him so much time to get back to Roxas though. He was placed right into an orchestra, the only reason he accepted was because he needed the money to get back to Roxas. All his funds had dried up with school and living somewhere, he was in a bit of debt that the orchestra would help him pay off. He could remember the rolling fear in his gut when he'd gotten back to his home town and looked around at the bus stop, nothing but his violin on his back and a duffel bag on the ground beside him.

Demyx was supposed to be picking him up with his car, however all he saw was his car parked in the far back of the parking lot and a white piece of paper on the windshield. Dread had clawed at Axel's gut as he made his way to the car and read the note; 'Sorry Ax, Zexion and I got invited to speak on gay bullying. Keys are with the bus station office. I'll call you when we're done.'

It took the red head a few minutes to get used to his car again, worried that Roxas wouldn't even live in the same apartment. His fear had been realized as he looked at the list of names beside the buzzer and didn't see 'Oblivion' like he had all those years prior.

It had been a chance encounter at the aquarium, Axel liked looking at water and fish when he wasn't burning something to relax himself. His eyes were being drawn by an angel fish when his back had been bumped by someone, he tried to ignore them, just wanting to be alone and wondering where he could find the blonde without asking Demyx since the mullet owning man was nothing but a blabber mouth.

The dump had come again and Axel had realized it was a tap, his heart had beat ten times faster when he'd seen it was Roxas standing there with a small scowl and blush on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel's eyes was caught by a small light in Roxas' window, thirteen floors up in the building he'd been living in since Axel's first departure to the musical school. With a light smile he walked up to the front glass doors and rang the bell marked 'R. Oblivion' he was let into the building without a hello or anything and he made it up to the apartment with a smile on his face.

The red head slipped into the apartment and checked his watch; half passed eleven, that meant Roxas was in the bedroom probably trying to sleep from his long day at work. He kicked off his shoes and head into the bedroom, catching Peter Pan playing on the small TV that rest on the nightstand.

"Miss me Roxy?" Axel climbed onto the bed and curled up behind Roxas, getting nothing but a tired groan out of the blonde. "I love you too." Pressing a kiss just behind the blondes ear Axel settled himself in to sleep before Roxas rolled over and curled into his chest. "Long day?" He got nothing but a head nod in return.

Axel gave the other a lazy smile as he reached up and started running his fingers through Roxas' hair, letting the other fall asleep increasingly faster then he would have without the red head there. As he fell asleep behind the blonde Axel ran over the details of the coming day in his mind, knowing that the blonde would enjoy every minute of it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas Happy Valentines Day, gotta wake up." Axel pressed a kiss to the blondes neck, rousing him from sleep as he started nipping and licking the slender neck. "We've got a date today."

"Axel, can't we just stay home?"

"No. We can't. I've got plans for us. I'll go get a shower running for you, or do you want a bath?" Roxas shook his head, slipping further into the grasp of the bed and opened one of his brilliant blue eyes to look up at Axel with a bit of a smirk. "Roxas, I love you. Now wake up honey." Roxas shook his head and Axel let out a sigh, nipping at the blondes ear before gently sucking to wake the blonde up by any means necessary.

"Axel, no. I'm sleeping."

"And I'm getting horny, what are we going to do about this babe?" He rolled his hips a little and smirked as Roxas sat up, he knew Roxas wasn't a morning sex kind of person so he got up with the blonde and got the water running for him in the bathroom as he went back to getting their breakfast all packed up for the picnic.

The park was amazingly bright and sunny as Axel lead the blindfolded blonde to their spot, he was actually really surprised that Roxas had agreed to being blind folded. "Are we-"

"Yes, we're here." Axel gave a smile and pressed a kiss to Roxas' lips as he removed the blindfold, running his hands up and down the blondes arms once he felt the goosebumps. "What do you think?"

Roxas nod his head with a huge smile. ""Axel, you're too damn sentimental sometimes."

"Heavy on the mental, I know." Axel set the basket down and unfurled the blanket, letting it fly open so he and Roxas didn't have to sit on the dew covered ground. "I packed a pretty light breakfast, strawberries, apples, grapes, pears, cheese, and buns. Axel sat down after Roxas, their legs touching as he opened the basket and spread out the food, glad that it wasn't ant season.

Once they were done eating Axel laid back on the blanket, using his arm as a pillow. While he looked through the bent branches of the tree, Roxas leaning back to use his extra arm as a pillow. "Axel, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. I would have been fine at home."

"You think this is trouble? Oh man, you're going to just kill me for later then." Axel gave a weak laugh, looking up at the clouds with his Roxas through the breaks in the branches, "I think I see a fox right there." Axel pointed through the branches at the odd shape and smiled as Roxas smiled and corrected him, saying it was a turtle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Axel, this is too much, I mean. It' the orca tank, I've looked into the sleepovers here and when it's a group of people it's expensive!" Axel continued pulling Roxas into the room towards the air mattress he had one of the woman working set up for him when the aquarium closed. "Axel, where is everyone else?"

"I rented out the room to just us."

"Axel, this has got to be costing you a fortune! Hurry up, if we leave now you might be able to get your money-"

"Roxas, I've been planning this since the year I got back and found out you waited for me. It didn't cost that much because I booked it so far in advance. It was hard to get it on Valentines though, the only reason we got it this year and not next is because the people who rented it out tonight canceled." Axel lead Roxas over and pushed him down onto the air mattress and loomed over him slightly. "The only problem is no sex on valentines." Axel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Roxas' lips, coaxing the blonde into forgetting about leaving.

"Axel, this is just too much, I can't-"

"I love you, I always have. Let me do sweet things for you when I want."

"Axel, you're always doing sweet things for me though! I feel horrible about it."

"Don't, I want to put all my time into you, I want to care about nothing but you. Let me care." Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' neck. He knew it was hard for the other to be taken care of, to let someone do things for him, but it was what he did. He lavished things on Roxas even though he was still paying off a bit of his student loans and the interest that came with. "I've got Disney moves and Free Willy and my laptop. Anything you want Roxas, just for tonight."

The red head more so felt the sigh escape the blondes mouth as hands gripped his hair and pulled him back to look into the soft blue eyes. "It's never just one night Axel, and It's never just one day either."

"I know, but I still love you all the same."


End file.
